It's Ass-Tacular!
by MissMahjong
Summary: Tony Stark is currently obsessed with the butt on one Steve Rogers, he decides to do something about it. Warning: contains ass worshipping, enough said. I'm under the strong influence of Stony and Superhusbands of Tumblr.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to their original creator or creators.

**It's Ass-Tactcular!**

Tony was sitting in his lab, doing nothing because his thoughts were preoccupied. Now, one would think that Mr. Stark was thinking of a possible new addition to his suit or some plans about his business. When in actuality, Tony was thinking about Captain Americas' ass.

Now, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were, in fact, boyfriends that regularly had sex, so of course, Tony would think about Steve's' backside on occasion, but a recent mission, had him noticing his boyfriends shapely bottom in a different light.

The Iron Man remembered crouching on the ground, trying to rest a bit after they, the Avengers, completed their mission, he was just there when Steve passed by, on his way to help a pedestrian that was trapped under a car. That's when Tony couldn't help but look at his butt, those two well muscled, light golden globes, stuffed inside those wondrous, tightfitting, booty glomping, blue spanxs of his suit. Tony, at the time, was glad to be in his own suit, or else his personal opinion would have been quite obvious, a down stairs salute to the butt on Steve Rogers. It didn't help at all when the Captain had to bend down to gain leverage on the car and push, with the blue material stretched over those incredible cheeks, Tony got severely distracted, gazing on those all American buttocks in a new and respectful light.

Tony has seen Steve's' ass before, oh yeah, many times, but he never truly appreciated just how lovely that behind was until that mission. Since then, he's been seeing Steve's ass everywhere, clothed and unclothed, it was **everywhere**. Steve in uniform, Tony's eyes his ass, Steve in casual clothes, Tony eyes his ass, Steve in workout clothes, Tony eyes his ass, Steve in his underwear, Tony eyes his ass, Steve nude, Tony eyes his ass. One time, Tony had to stop himself from cumming on the spot because he saw Steve's ass in snug fitting denim jeans, they were going out that night.

So, here sits Tony Stark, thinking of Steve Roger's ass and what to do with it. If anything, Tony feels that he needs to do something special for Steve's rear, like throw it a parade but, Steve would get mad in embarrassment. Tony wanted to show that marvelous gluteus maximus some kind of tribute worthy of his love and devotion. He honestly took the time to think about what to do about those great, firm buns that belong to the one and only Captain America. His thinking didn't last long because said man with the a great derriere was calling him from upstairs, he just came home from some place, Tony wasn't really paying attention when Steve told him he'll be back in a while.

Tony went upstairs to see what Steve was calling on him about and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his lover, bent over to pick up the phone he dropped. Rogers was wearing a fitting solid green shirt under his brown leather jacket, sexy as it was, Stark was looking at his pants, those damned denim pants, that basically mocked him saying,

'Ha Ha, Stark! I get to hug this gorgeous ass all day long, and not you, now kiss me!"

It was bad enough that Steve's ass with calling out to him, let alone screamed at him when Steve was in his Captain America suit, but those denim jeans, those fucking denim jeans, he glared at them, and Steve just gave him a questioning look.

"Tony? Baby? Why are you dogging my pants?" Another aspect of living with Tony was that he was catching up on his slang and references.

That's when Tony got an idea, a wickedly delicious idea that made him lick his lips while checking his man out from head to toe with possessively, seductive brown eyes. Steve shuddered from the way his boyfriend was looking at him, visually stripping him and enjoying the view, he wasn't sure what was going on in his mans head, but he felt the delicious combination of fear and excitement.

With a predatory look in his eyes, Tony briskly walks up to Steve, grabs him close and kisses him in a very possessive way. Steve on the other hand, didn't mind when Tony got all dominant since they would go back and forth on who would top whom, but this type of kiss spoke in volumes, especially since he felt how hard Tony was and gasped a bit. The kiss broke but the crazy lust in Starks eyes let Rogers know that he wasn't done with him yet. The owner of the iron suit grabbed his lovers hand and dragged him all the way to their bedroom, where he closed the door, rough handled Steve's jacket off, nearly tore off the green shirt and shoved the blond, face first, on the bed, and positioned himself right behind him

"Tony?! What's gotten into you?" Steve started to flail a bit in protest.

"You wanna know what's gotten into me, huh, is that it, Rogers? Well, then let me enlighten you. It's your ass, Steve!" Tony was feeling the wonderful contours of Steve's back and gave his man a good spank.

"-Gasp!- What? What do you mean?"

"Your ass is fucking magnificent, the shape, the firmness, the grabability, just everything about it is fucking amazing!"

Tony was now feeling up his butt, soft and firm caresses, feeling all around. The Captain was feeling the desire of his boyfriend's touches because he started to respond with some sighs and a few moans.

"These jeans, Steven, are in the way of me paying proper respect to your ass, they need to go." Tony began to roughly take off Steve's pants, along with his shoes and socks, which kind of startled the blond, in a good way.

Soon, the jeans were out of the way, which left Steve in his underwear and Holy Shit! Tony once again had to stop himself from cumming again because he lover wore those damned booty hugging boy shorts that revealed a bit of his cheeks, Tony had to bite the palm of his hand. Steve looked back,

"Tony, why'd you stop?" he panted a bit.

Stark thought for a moment, before he began to strip himself.

"Tony?"

"Shut up!"

"What?!"

Tony was nude now and climbed on top of his lover, Steve felt his hardness and began to press against it when Tony stopped him and firmly held him, only to violently whisper in his ear,

"Rogers, your ass has been on my mind, every fucking day since that mission with the giant calamari. Do you know what your ass looks like in your suit? Do you know what your ass looks like out of the suit? Do you know what your ass looks like in those denim jeans? Obviously not, but I do it looks fan-fucking-tastic. Your ass calls out for me to pay tribute to it and I can't protest because I love the idea of bending you over and worshipping these cheeks," Tony firmly grabbed Steve rear, making him squirm some.

"So, here's what going to happen, you are not going to protest about what I'm going to do to your ass, since it's my fucking problem, I have to deal with it. You are just going to lie there and only praise what I do and beg for more, understand Solider?"

With a nod of approval, Steve shuddered with desire and fear, while Tony was in his ear, he heard the lust and dominance under all those words and didn't mind it one bit. With a final violent whisper Tony said,

"Baby…the safe word is, liquorish." Steve moaned at the way Tony said liquorish, it was too sexy.

Tony went over to one of their side tables, found the lube and positioned himself behind his blond, putting the lube to his side, ready to use when he needed it.

The Stark man began his lusty assault on Steve's well-rounded bottom, enjoying the way the booty shorts were like a second skin. Tony palmed that lovely butt all over, cherishing the combination of firm cheeks with enough jelly to be grabbed and pinched. Steve was squirming a bit here and there, but he enjoyed the attention, still a little perplexed as to why his man would do this. That thought died when the Captain felt Tony's fingers brush against his cheeks that were exposed by his underwear, only to then feel his brunette slowly removing them, Steve was hard.

Once they were off, Tony continued to fondle Steve's rear with his hands, but also included his mouth, the blond gasped in surprise, he looked back only to see Tony's hair, but he felt what his lover was doing to him, and it felt damn good. Stark was kissing his ass cheeks, giving them soft light chaste kisses to sloppy open mouthed kisses, all over his buns. Every now and then Steve could feel Tony lick them, like ice cream and sometimes, his man even bit him, only to lick at the bite, as an apology. Steve was feeling overwhelmed with all the sensations his lover was giving him, the combination of Tony's palms and fingers kneading and massaging along with his mouth kissing, licking and biting. The Captain was red with lust, taking the occasional glance behind him to see his man at work, of course, in the back of Steve's mind, he thought that this ass worshipping that Tony was doing was a bit embarrassing, it's a butt, it doesn't need this kind of attention.

Tony thought differently when he licked a trail of saliva from the top Steve's ass crack to his taint, said blonde bucked a little when he felt that tongue go pass his hole. Tony noticed, spread the Cap's cheeks and started to lick around that pink pucker hole, getting the little blonde hairs in the area wet.

"Wait, No! Tony stop, that's too dirty!" Steve panted out in protest at the fact that Tony was licking him there, not that his hole was actually dirty, it was very clean. Tony stopped his oral ministrations in order to give Steve a hard, firm spank to his right butt cheek.

"Ow, Tony! What the fu-!?"

"You're out of line, Rogers!"

Tony went back to lick and kissing his hole, before his blond could protest again. Steve moaned in shocking pleasure at the feeling of Tony's tongue inside his hole, that fast-talking, talented tongue was in his butt-hole, giving him an amazing oral to anal massage. The deep tongue thrusting in his hole lasted a while, but Tony wasn't done with him yet. Stark removed his face from the golden ass of his boyfriend, reached for the lube and generously poured it on the cheeks. He rubbed the lubricant all over Steve's bottom, getting in between the crack and slowly stretching the hole. Steve panted and moaned at the prodding fingers, first one, then two, and finally three, stretching and scissoring the pucker hole.

"Tooo~nnny!" Steve moaned, they were both dripping cum, but were still very hard; their cocks pulsed with blood.

The man with the iron suit grabbed the lube again and applied it to his dick and spread the slipperiness around. When he felt lubed up, instead of entering his lover, he spread Steve's ass cheeks apart again and placed his dick in between. He almost laughed at the sight of his dick in between those ass cheeks, looking like a perverted version of a hotdog, if Steve hadn't moaned so damn wantonly, looking back at Tony with a lust filled, glazed over, look.

"Tony, please. I want you inside me, baby, please!" The Captain moaned. Stark then re positioned his cock and entered in one smooth thrust.

"Ah!"

- Gratuitous amounts of hot superhero sex -

After a few good rounds of sex, they lay cuddled together on their bed, cooling off their naked sweaty bodies, and catching their breath.  
"Wow! Where did that come from?"

"You ass is bangin', babe. I had to show my respect." Tony shrugged.

"Right … ok. That was…great."

"Thanks."

"I-I have one question, though,"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you giving my jeans a dirty look?"

Tony smiled up at him,

"Your ass told me too."

**Author's Note:** This has got to be the spiciest thing I've ever written and Tony Stark seems like an ass man. Of course, I'm also under the influence of Stony and Superhusbands on Tumblr _and _I've seen certain gifs of Robert Downey Jr making sexy faces, it couldn't be helped. I love Captain America, but I also love him with Iron Man.


End file.
